


Tangible Assets

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Nudity, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Smut, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: From the Kyluxhardkinks prompt: Kylo and Hux are captured by a group that despised the first order and placed in a cell together. To humiliate them, their captures take their clothes leaving them completely naked in the cell. Kylo doesn’t give a fuck about being naked, but Hux is mortified, curled up in the corner with his knees to his chest. Kylo starts teasing him about being shy and this results in an angry naked make out session.Pretty much what it says on the box.





	Tangible Assets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut instead of just glossing over it with bad puns and unfortunate metaphors. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated :)

“Where were your Force powers when there finally would have been some actual use for them?”

Ren stopped his pacing and looked down at Hux who was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and shivering. The sneer on his face seemed completely unaffected by the chilly air in the small room they were locked in.

“Where was your tactical genius when there finally would have been some use for it?” he retorted, tilting his head to one side and crossing his arms across his chest. Hux scoffed and drew his legs even closer to his body.

The day had been bad from the beginning. It had started with a distress call from one of the outposts the First Order used to monitor and protect the vital trading routes in the outer region of the Order-controlled space. The _Finalizer_ had been in the vicinity and despite the small size of the outpost, it was important enough to warrant an investigation. Since the distress code was for a technical malfunction rather than an unauthorized intrusion, Hux had decided to lead the detachment himself, taking only the bare minimum of stormtroopers with him.

The technical malfunction turned out to be caused by an unauthorized intrusion, namely by a large and surprisingly well-organized mob of Outer Rim criminals who had taken an exception to the way the First Order wanted to establish law and order wherever they expanded their influence. Hux had had just enough time to comm the _Finalizer_ for backup before being stripped of his soldiers, his weapons and his dignity. The backup had arrived in the form of a lone TIE Silencer, manned by an idiot who had not thought to bring, say, a battalion of stormtroopers with him. The mobsters, armed to the teeth as they were, had shot him down and made a quick work of tossing both Hux and the still unconscious Knight in a small cell aboard their vessel.

Which, by the sound of the engines, was now in hyperspace. And because both Hux and the bloody idiot were stark naked, there was no way of contacting the First Order. Hux shivered again. The cold was slowly making its way through his skin and muscles all the way to the very bone. He had uncurled from his position by the wall to check that Ren was still alive and breathing, but as soon as the Knight had shown signs of regaining consciousness, he had resumed his angry crouch in the corner.

At least that was what he told himself. That he had only gotten close to Ren to check on his vital signs, and if that had involved light touching it was all for purely medical purposes. He had to be certain that the Knight had not suffered any wounds that might hinder his performance. If Hux was to plan their escape, he needed to have a full inventory of all available assets.

That list was depressingly short. Item, a General, sans clothes, troops, weapons, or means of communication, armed only with his intelligence. Item, a Master of the Knights of Ren, also without a thread to cover his annoyingly magnificent body, without his weapons, armed with a questionable magical ability which so far had proved to be of no use whatsoever. The cell provided no help to their cause, no furniture, no windows, not even a conveniently forgotten, fully-loaded blaster rifle to be utilized in their bid for freedom.

Ren was still regarding him, standing in the middle of the room. He stood with his legs apart, hands on his hips and seemingly utterly unaffected by his nudity. This provided Hux with in unrivalled view of his more personal assets and he had to forcibly tear his lingering eyes upwards to the grinning face of his co-commander.

“It’s impressive, I know,” Ren stated and emphasized his claim with a little wiggle of his hips. Hux gave his best unimpressed look in return.

“If that’s what you like to think. Now, what do you suggest we do to get out of here, seeing as your contribution to the effort helped us to land in this situation.”

“I’m not the one who essentially brought a knife to a gun fight, General. Right now, we do nothing. Unless there’s something you’d like to do to pass the time?” The grin only got wider on Ren’s face, and the hip-wiggling more pronounced.

“Fuck off, Ren.” Hux closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold wall. “Now is not the time for your inane games.”

Hux felt the heat radiating off the man’s body as he crouched down right in front of him. A finger pressed against his shoulder and pushed until he rocked slightly backwards. Hux opened his eyes and leveled an angry glare at Ren, the one he used to make the more junior officers piss themselves with fear.

“What is it, General? You don’t seem to be enjoying this unexpected vacation.”

“Do you ever take anything seriously? Is this how life goes for you? You just do what you please and damn the consequences.”

Ren didn’t rise to the bait. His expression gave nothing away as he rose from the crouch – regaling Hux with another spectacle of his family jewels, this time much too close for comfort – and took a step back. Hux turned his head away and rubbed his face. 

“And no, I do not enjoy this. I do not like to be naked, and cold, and locked in a small room I can’t get out of. I have had my share of this treatment as a child and in the Academy.” His jaw clenched as he realized he had probably said too much and braced for the inevitable taunting.

“Oh. So that’s why you are locked in that little bubble of yours, being no use to anyone.”

_"Excuse me?”_

“You heard me. You need to snap out of it or you’ll find yourself in some seedy Outer Rim brothel sucking cock for a living. Perhaps that is what you want?” Ren’s smile had turned nasty. His gaze went from Hux’s eyes to his lap. “Or is there some other… _little_ secret you want to keep from me?”

Hux uncoiled like a viper, backhanding Ren across the face. The Knight lost his balance and fell on his side. He was back on his feet in an instant, grabbing Hux by his upper arms and shoving him hard against the wall. His bloodied lips pressed against Hux’s and he tried to shove his thigh in between his legs. Hux shifted his weight slightly and brought his knee up sharply. Ren staggered back with a hiss, pressing his hand against his crotch.

“Do that again and I will kill you,” he growled. His eyes raked over Hux’s body and widened with appreciation. “So it’s not a little secret you were hiding, General. That- that is, I must say, I’m impressed.”

For a moment they stood still, eyes locked and chests heaving, white-hot rage giving way to red-hot lust. Then, a low growl started somewhere and Hux was surprised to find out that it was him making that sound. He lunged at Ren, grabbing him tightly by the hair and kissing him greedily. The Knight took a vise-like hold of his buttocks, pressing their hips together like their very lives depended on it. There’d be bruises tomorrow from the desperate kneading but right now Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

He kissed his way down Ren’s jaw and neck, and bit down hard on his shoulder. Ren exhaled with pleasure, turned Hux around and pressed him against the wall. His cock pressed against Hux’s arse, large and hard and demanding. Ren’s hand slid across Hux’s chest, down his abdomen and still downwards, too slowly, making Hux squirm and growl in anticipation. He felt Ren’s grin against his neck, his breath ghosting across his skin. Then, just as Ren’s fingers wrapped around his aching cock, his mouth opened, and his teeth clamped down, leaving behind a claim of ownership matching the one Hux had left on his skin. Hux arched his back, slamming his fists on the wall and pressing against Ren, drinking up his warmth and his lust.

Ren continued to stroke Hux with a languid pace, trailing his other hand down Hux’s back and finally between his buttocks.

“No!” This had no effect, so Hux lifted his left foot and stepped on Ren’s toes, preparing to elbow him in the stomach for good measure. “Not without slick! Hands off.”

Ren made a frustrated scoff but removed his wandering fingers. “Fine. We’ll save that for later.” 

Hux decided not to raise the subject of Ren just assuming that there would be a second time, because what he just did with his hand on Hux’s cock was utterly genius and almost wiped his mind blank. Ren pressed his hard length against Hux and began grinding in earnest. 

The cell didn’t feel cold anymore. The air was thick with their panting and the occasional moan. Sweaty skin slid against sweaty skin, Hux twisted enough for a sloppy kiss and Ren’s deft fingers groped and stroked and generally went everywhere. All too soon it was over, both tipping over the edge one after the other groaning and trembling and grabbing hold of each other’s bodies. If Hux had been brought up differently, he might have called it clinging, but as it was, he wrote it off as convenient purchase. 

For a while they just stood there, letting their breath even out. Ren nuzzled against Hux’s neck, kissing and nibbling. He held the smaller man in his embrace, one arm wrapped around Hux’s waist, the other sneaked from under Hux’s arm to wrap around his shoulder.

“There are two men behind the door, about to enter our cell. At least five men more are loitering in the near vicinity, two in the cockpit and I can sense three or four somewhere in this ship.” His whisper was a strange mixture of sated lust and anticipation. “Ready?”

Hux felt a wicked grin spreading across his face. He nodded.

“Ready.”


End file.
